When using a countertop stand mixer, a user will often use some form of a splash shield that is typically mounted on a mixing bowl to prevent the splashing of food particles out of the mixing bowl during a mixing procedure. In the past, pouring shields have been provided which include a pouring trough as an integral part of the pouring shield. Such pouring shields generally include a sufficiently large central opening to accommodate planetary action of an agitator shaft of certain mixers. This opening is often the source of food spills during a mixing procedure. Also, pouring shields of this configuration can only be used on bowls of a particular size, so that several sizes of pouring shields had to be provided in order to accommodate the variously sized bowls used with the mixer. An additional problem with such pouring shields has been that they are not easy to remove from the bowl when the bowl is mounted on a food mixer.
For that reason, it is desirable to provide a pouring shield for use with a stand mixer which is simple in construction, light in weight, economical to manufacture, easy to use, and which couples to the stand mixer so that the pouring shield better protects against spills and can be used with mixing bowls of various sizes.